Stolen tears
by angelfire1
Summary: set in the OW. Mag 7 are ready for anything... or so they thought
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stolen Tears

Author: Angel

E-mail: OW

Rating/ Warning: umm none…. Other than I do not own Magnificent seven and I wish I could meet all of the boys…. Such a big fan…. Such a big fan….. on to the story.

"Boy! How many times I gotta tell you? You don't break cover when some one is shooting at ya! Your luck they couldn't hit the broad side of a barn kid or you would be wearing a pine box right now! you break cover again and I'll shoot you. Buck Wilmington was holler at the kid again. It was a fairly common occurrence but it never failed to amuse Chris Larabee or irritate JD Dunne. Buck stomp around the newly erected camp seeing on how the last one had dead bodies littering it and threw his arms up in frustration.

"Take it easy Buck." Chris said camly and coolly from his spot on a rock across the camp from the slightly irriated JD. He lifted the cup of coffee half way to his mouth when Buck swung his attention to him.

"And you! what in tarnation were you thinking! Could have got the kid killed. I could kill ya both. encouraging him to do stupid things 'kid go get the horses. We're going to rush them.' When you know full well kid's gonna pop up and go running for them horses instead of waitin for us to lay down cover fire for him. Kid's lucky he's light on his feet or we be burying him instead of a bunch of losers." Buck yelled at Chris.

"But Buck….." JD tried to interject but this only served to have Buck whip back to face him.

"Darn near scared ten years off my life kid. Scrambing for the horse like that. Thought you lost your mind except that Chris is watching ya and laying down cover fire for ya. Cant ya tell a body when your gonna do something crazy?" Bucks anger was winding down and showing the fear that fualed it. knowing it was now or never JD tried defending himself again.

"Buck I tried to tell ya but you were too far away. I didn't wanna yell out the plan to ya kinda defeat the purpose then. Sides I got Ez's attention and pointed from me to the horse then to Chris. He nodded and everything even touched his hat." JD said in a quick breath knowing if he stop Buck would chew him out.

"Well it was still a plum stupid suicidal thing to do JD. Almost lost ya once don't care to do it again." Buck had started out anger but ended in a soft voice and he was giving JD the look he always wore when he felt guilty.

"Aww Buck aint your fault. You didn't know the lady was married. Could happen to anyone." JD shrugged his shoulders and was painfully remind of the sitches he had in his sholder and chest. The camp went quite as they watched Ezra Standish and Josiah Standchez make their way toward them. Ezra continued to the trio once they enter camp. Josiah chosing to stay out of the on coming fight leaned against a tree and wait for the missing member to join him. Ezra stopping in front of JD his face complelty blank.

"Young man, next time you intend to attempt something of that nature please inform me that Mr. Larabee and myself are the only ones that are aware of your intent. I assure you your idea would have worked much better had more of our associates been aware of your plan. I was not under the impression you had a wish to see the angel of death so soon after your last brush I was unpleasantly surprised to see I was mistaken and I believe Mr. Jackson wants a word with you about your latest attempt to die." JD watched fascinated as Ezra struggled to keep his poker face on. It was clear to anyone watching that Ezra was losing his hold on his temper.

"Wasn't my idea! It was Chris's. He said I was the smallest and I could stay out of the line of fire the best. Said he was counting on me. No way anyone else could have done it. Anyone else would been killed. J.D said in attempt to defend him self once again. Ezra raised a single eye brow and turned his stare to Chris who was still sitting calmly on the rock.

"I see." Was Ezra respond his poker face complete back in place. He then turned and made his way to the picket line and his horse.

"I trust your latest adventure left you unharmed." Ezra inquired almost boredly.

"I'm fine Ez." JD said with a sigh clealy having answered this question many times before. He igored Buck's muttered when he answered.

"Hmp seen your fine Kid…. You say that even if ya weren't breathin." Buck walked aimlessly around the fire. He suddenly snapped and yelled

"Darn lucky you're not hurt." Buck waved a arm clearly still upset.

"Well it worked out that's all that matters right." J.D tried to reason with his stubborn, overbearing and self appointed brother and general mother hen. Nathan and Vin worked their way towards the new camp. Nathan paused beside Josiah while Vin ghosted past him to go sit by Chris.

"Buck done tearing strips out of the kid yet?" Nathan asked Josiah a small smile on his face.

"Brother Nathan I don't believe Brother Buck will ever be finish taking strips out of his little brothers hid especially after the scare he gave us all." Josiah said flashing a smile toward the two of them as J.D and Buck glared at him.

"Well not all of us." Ezra said calmly returning to the cirlre setting down his sadle bag he directed his attention to Chris. Chris shrugged as if to say and your point being but in general ignored the gamblers dig. Nathan smiled slighty and headed for JD.

"JD, thought I told you to rest. Your still recovering best go sit down for a spell. Ya still need your rest." Nathan said. He almost sighed in exasperation when he saw a look of stubberness streak across JD's face. However before JD could express he idea about resting Chris spoke up.

"Sit or lay don't care which kid but your gonna do one of them." JD turned his puppy dog eyes that could him out of almost anything he didn't want to do on his hero clearly begging for freedom.

"I'm alright I promise." JD protested. He gave in however when he felt Bucks hand come down to rest on the back of his neck. He was kinda tired and it wouldn't make him anyless of a man if Nathan, Chris and Buck were all demanding he go lay down. None of the guy would think he was weak or slow them down, and he had promised Nathan he would rest when they made camp. A man had to keep his promises wasn't that one of the first rules of the west. Followed by not shooting any one in the back and don't sell out your friends. JD allowed him self to be lead along to where Buck had already rolled out a bed roll. JD laid down and closed his eyes for a minute knowing when he opened them Buck would be sitting next to him.

"Take a nap kid. It's a long ride home." Bucks gentel voice echoed in his ears.

"Kay." JD mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Stolen Tears

Chpt 2

Last time on Stolen tears:

"Take a nap kid. It's a long ride home." Bucks gentle voice echoed in his ears.

"Kay." JD mumbled.

Opening his eyes slowly JD was startled to see that it was night. He felt rested for a change and he was pretty sure it was the middle of the night. Deciding he wanted a drink JD started to sit up only to be surprised by a hand.

"JD, where are ya going." Vin's quite voice startled him.

"Vin? What are ya doin?" JD looked over at him on the one side Buck was laying asleep on other side Vin was leaning against a rock.

"Keepin an eye on ya. Ya need somethin kid?" Vin asked.

"Yeah I was gonna go get some water, and I wanted to check on my horse." JD said pulling himself up and slowly to his feet. Vin quick got to his feet to help the kid stay on his feet.

"Whoa there kid, maybe you should have Nate take a look at ya." Vin was frowning as he looked at the kids face. JD was pale and he looked tired. His eyes looked funny in Vin's opinion and he was swaying around like he had been drinking. Turning his head Vin turned to look at Chris. Chris who had been on watch saw the look.

"Kid, where ya headed." Chris moved quietly to Vin's side.

"Huh? Oh hi Chris, gonna go get a drink and I wanna check on Breeze.

JD managed to move away from his bedroll only to trip over Bucks feet which he had forgotten were next to him. Chris and Vin both grabbing an arm to save the kid from falling winced as they belatedly remember the stitches the kid had, and that was only after they heard them rip.

"Kid? Can you hear me? Kid!" Vin drop the arm he was holding and rushed to the front of the kid. JD's eyes were closed and he was already unconscious.

"He's out cold…. We had best wake up Nate fore the kid bleeds to death." Vin looked to the sky and frowned dawn was only an hour maybe two away. Nathan was going to have to work in the dark…. He wasn't going to be happy bout this. Buck had been startled awake by the kid tripping over him was frowning at his three friends.

"JD, son what are you doing?" Buck sat up as Vin rushed forward and started calling the kid.

"What happened?" Buck blinked a few times trying to pull him self together.

"He wanted to go check his horse and get a drink…. Guessin he didn't see the canteen sitting between the two of ya." Chris said quietly as he and Vin eased JD back down to the bedroll.

"He all right?" Buck asked getting concerned at their gentle handling of the kid.

"Think when he trip he rip out stitches." Vin said softly.

"Great. Kid can't have a single good week can he." Buck muttered to himself as he moved to settle closer to the kid. He was going to be hurting when he came to and Bucks presents usually calmed him. Chris was frowning and checking JD as Vin went to wake Nathan. Buck almost jumped out of his own skin when Ezra dropped to his heels next to Buck.

"Has our young friend taken a turn for the worst?" Ezra inquired attempting to sound almost bored.

"Sorta guess he trip over me trying to go check his horse and get a drink and the boys caught him but he rip his stitches." Buck said as he ran a gentle hand through JD's hair. It still tore at his heart that his little brother had been hurt because Buck had been visiting a lady and her husband had come back early, but to be fair if Buck had known the lady had a husband he wouldn't have been interested in her. It had been a hard and horrible ride to Four Corners with JD bleeding all over him. It had been a huge fluke that JD had managed to get between Buck and the man. If the man had not been so horrified that he had shot JD Buck would have gone back and killed the man for the damaged he had done. Buck snapped back to the present when JD let out a painful whimper.

"JD, kid can ya hear me son?" Buck said gentle as he placed one hand on JD's good shoulder and the other hand pushed back some of JD's hair out of his eyes.

"Buck….. What happened…..? Oh God……. I hurt…." JD's voice came out in little pants of agony.

"It's gonna be alright son…. Give me the pain come on send it to me." Buck gentle instructed as he took his hand out off of JD's forehead and gentle squeezed JD's hand. JD use to the process squeezed back sending his pain to Buck the only way he knew how. Chris glancing up notices Nathan heading for them and moved so Nathan could have his spot.

"JD son, you're gonna have to stay real still for me understand." Nathan said gentle as he turned his attention to the others.

"Ez can you start ripping bandages Chris I'm gonna need you and Buck talking to him and keeping him calm. Josiah think you can get the fire higher and brighter. Vin got that string and needle ready yet?' Nathan gave the other instructions as he tried to figure out what had ripped and what hadn't. JD cried out in agony as Nathan tried to put him back together.

"Nate can't ya give him something. Anything's better than this for the kid." Buck pleaded with Nathan as he continued sewing the kid up. Nathan never even acknowledged the question.

"It's gonna be alright son…. I promise. You just hang on little buddy….. Ole Bucks gonna let nothing else happen ya hear me. You just keep breathing for me." Buck's voice kept time with the whimpers that JD was still giving them. The small group hunch over JD suddenly jerk back in surprise when the light over JD suddenly got brighter. Looking up startled Nathan's eyes meet Ezra's.

"How you….." Nathan started only to trail off as he saw the small mirror that Ezra had managed to tilt to get the light of the fire that Vin was holding onto JD's wounds.

"Thanks Ez." Nathan finally managed, his face still showing his surprise. Nathan finished in record time thank to the new light and then he sat back on his heels and study JD. Ezra and Vin keep their lights held high waiting for a verdict.

"Well he didn't lose to much more blood. He's gonna be pretty sore tomorrow. We should go back slow…. Slower than we had intended on." Nathan swung his attention from JD to Chris.

"How much slower Nate?" Chris asked slowly.

"We're still two days from town….. maybe it would be best if some of ya all went ahead…. Some of us can go slow with him…. He'll need a lot of breaks…. He'll tired real fast." Nathan said trying to be practical.

"How long that gonna take?" Chris asked studying Nathan.

"That will depend on JD. He's gonna need a lot of fluids and he is going to need a lot of rest…. Can't really get either of them out here, but it's the best we can do." Nathan said shrugging.

"What if he rides double with someone? Won't that help?" Buck asked still holding on to JD.

"Maybe but how you gonna talk him into it. You know the only time we can get away with that is when he is sleeping. He aint gonna sleep forever." Nathan said trying to be reasonable.

"Tell him it that or we leave his scrawny butt out here." Buck snapped back.

"Calm your self Mr. Wilmington. We are all aware of our youngest ability with fighting back but there maybe a bit more of a diplomatic approach then simply threatening him. Perhaps before we decided on a final course of action we see how the young lad is doing after a bit of rest. Mr. Jackson surely you have something to dull the pain a bit and allow Mr. Dunne the opportunity to ride with someone. If it is explained to him I am certain Mr. Dunne will respond to reason." Ezra said trying to defuse Bucks temper and to confuse him slightly.

"Huh?" Buck said looking confused.

"He said that if we talk to the boy he might be more reasonable. Or we could just wait til he passes out and then ride double with him." Josiah said smiling broadly.

"That just might work preacher that just might work." Buck grinned at Josiah and shifted his weight next to JD's sleeping body.

"Well feller's might as well get some shut eye. Gonna have to deal with this handful in the mornin." Buck ran his hand through JD's bangs for the last time and settle in for some sleep. JD resting quietly beside him. Chris and Vin moved from the duo to talk.

"Ya thinking bout riding ahead cowboy?" Vin inquired

"No, we still don't know who hired the men that attacked us it's not a good idea to separate. Sides you know that Buck will try protecting the kid before anything else. Some ones gotta watch his back." Chris said with a slight shake of his head. Smiling Vin moved towards the horses to check on them. Chris sighed and walked back towards JD and Buck.

Ezra was beginning to feel the need to twitch. He was use to close scrutiny by people but Nathan's silent scrutiny of him was beginning to irritate him. Close to losing his own tempter Ezra finally turned to Nathan determined to get him to stop staring at all costs.

On some level Ezra was aware that the look was searching for an answer to why he had thought of that trick with the mirror. Or why he had gone an extra step to help someone. However Ezra was uncertain of his own actions or emotions concerning the young man laying only feet from him. Ezra's mind was pulled back to the day Buck had come ridding in JD laying in his arms eyes closed and bleeding. Ezra couldn't help but shiver at the feeling of fear that had coursed through his veins the grief of Bucks face had given Ezra the momentary belief that JD was dead. Ezra remembered the relief he had felt when Buck begin screaming for Nathan, and yet here they were again with a boy barely recovered from his injures fighting off the pain again. Suddenly restless for a reason he couldn't explain Ezra got to his feet and walked quietly away from the other. He was wishing that Chris had put JD on that stage coach that first day. Ezra sighed at his angry thought and pushed a tired hand through his hair. He heard Josiah moving quietly towards him and he sighed to himself.

"You seem rather restless tonight." Josiah said quietly leaning against a rock. Ezra sighed to himself.

"I would be force to disagree… I find my self simply unwearied tonight." Ezra looked towards the stars silently waiting for the inquisition to stop.

"Fellers." Vin said softly as he ghosted to the others.

"Mr. Tanner, has Mr. Larabee decided which of us is riding on tomorrow? I have a game set up for Friday I would like to be there for it." Ezra said looking bored at Vin.

"I guess if ya wanna get back ya can leave…. Don't think Chris can stop ya… but he anit gonna leave the kid and Buck out here with out someone to watch them. We still don't know why we were attacked. Chris thinks sticking together would be best." Vin said leaning on against a rock on across from them.

"Our young brother could use all the looking after he can get." Josiah said quietly not looking Ezra but at the stars. Ezra barely managed to stem the irritated look that wanted to flash across his face. Nathan moved quietly to join the group.

"Chris says he wants to ride at daylight…. Thinks it will keep the kid too tired to fight back." Nathan said softly turning his gaze towards the subject under discussion.

"Then I would suggest gentlemen that you should all return to your beds. I believe it is my watch now." Ezra moved gracefully away from the others and towards Chris.

"Mr. Larabee, you may return to your bed if you wish. I will take watch until daylight." Ezra said quietly trying not to wake JD. Chris studied the gambler for a minute then nodded slowly.

"Thanks Ez." Chris sighed and stood up stretching and moved towards his own bed roll. Ezra rolled his eyes behind him. It didn't seem to matter how many times Ezra corrected his comrades shorting of his name they continued to shorten it. Sighing to him self he sat on a rock and settled in. he could hear the quite breathing of him comrades and the pained whimpers from JD. Shaking his head at his young friends misfortune he turned his attention to the sky and waited for dawn.

Authors note: So I tried to make this chapter a little longer. I also decied to name the horses cause I watched all of the episodes and read the transripts and couldn't find any names. I figured it was an authors prevelige. If any of them have actually named their horses, could some one give me the heads up….. and tell me the names. Thanks for reading the story….. hope u like it.


End file.
